The IRON Warriors Part 1: The birth of IRONMAN
by Omnifighter1
Summary: A hero rises from the ashes of the destruction his work has made. But can he win the fight against the very thing he has built?
1. Introductions

**Omnifighter1 Fanfiction**

**An IronMan-Lilo&Stitch-Kim Possible Crossover**

**The IRON Warriors**

**Part 1: The birth of IRON MAN.**

**Author's note:**

Only the original character, Alex Doxen, is my invention, all other characters are the property of Marvel. This is my first FanFiction, so please bare with me. I'm using this as a type of advertisement for my official work, but since it's currently just an adaptation, I don't have much room to work my "magic", so to speak. The Iron Warriors Part1 is based on the live action movie IRON MAN. I hope you like it. Though, I have not had my official "proof-reader" check it, I have used what I have learned to correctly write this story. In case you're wondering why I haven't let a professional look at it; it's because the "appetizers" aren't supposed to be as good at the "main course". Please let me know if anything in the narration is grammatically incorrect. But please, no fuss about accuracy beyond story-flow.

**Chapter1: Introductions.**

One day at Caesar's Palace in Las Vegas, a boy named Alex Doxen was attending a meeting with a bald man named Obadiah Stane. Ordinarily, he'd be with his teacher Tony Stark, but due to his Christian morals, he forbid himself from ever partaking in the activities of a casino. And His teacher, who didn't really want him there in the first place, "respected" his wishes.

So, instead, Alex watched a presentation in a meeting hall and applauded when those around him applauded as an announcer said, "Tony Stark. Visionary. Genius. American patriot. Even from an early age, the son of legendary weapons developer Howard Stark quickly stole the spotlight his brilliant and unique mind. At age four, he built his first circuit board. At age six, his first engine. And at seventeen he graduated summa cum laude from MIT.

"Then, the passing of a titan. Howard Stark's lifelong friend and ally, Obadiah Stane, steps in to help fill the gap left by the legendary founder. Until, at age twenty-one, the prodigal son returns and is anointed the new CEO of Stark Industries. With the keys to the Kingdom, Tony ushers in a new era for his father's legacy. Making smarter weapons, advanced robotics, satellite targeting. Today, Tony Stark has changed the face of the weapons industry by ensuring freedom and protecting America and her interests around the globe."

After about ten more seconds of applauding, the largely built Air Force Lieutenant Cornel Rhodes (a.k.a. Rhodey) stood up, walked to the pulpit, and said, "As liaison to Stark Industries; I've had the unique privilege of serving with a real patriot. He is my friend, and he is my great mentor. Ladies and gentlemen, it is my honor to present this year's Apogee award to Mr. Tony Stark." There was a huge round of applause as music played. But nothing else.

Rhodey asked, "Tony?" Obadiah shook his head and told Alex to go up and accept the award.

Alex asked, "What do I say?"

Obadiah said, "Make something up."

When Alex got to Rhodey, he took the award and said, "Thank you Cornel!"

Rhodey said, "Thanks for the save."

Alex said, "Yeah, Lord willing, we'll get through this." He spoke into the microphone and said, "This is beautiful, thank you." After a brief pause, he said, "Well, I'm not Tony Stark." The room was filled with laughter. Alex chuckled and said, "Clearly. I'm actually Alex Doxen, Mr. Stark's apprentice. In fact, I'm currently working my way through High School. But enough about me. This night is for Tony Stark. And he would tell you how honored he was to receive such an amazing award. I haven't been around him long, but from what I've learned so far. The best thing about Mr. Stark, is also the worst thing: he always working."

Later, in another part of the casino, Tony was throwing some dice and when he got a big haul he said, "Work it." As he messed around with the crowd, Rhodey and Alex met up with him.

Rhodey said, "You are unbelievable."

Tony said, "Oh no, did they rope you into this."

Rhodey said, "Nobody roped me into anything."

Tony said, "I'm so sorry."

Rhodey said, "But they told me that if I presented you with an award, you'd be deeply honored."

Tony, "Of course I'd be deeply honored. And it's you, that's great. So when are we doing it."

Rhodey said, "It's right here."

Tony said to the person working the game, "Uh, one more round!"

Rhodey handed Tony the award and said, "Here you go."

Tony turned back to him and said, "There it is, that was easy." He took it and said, "I'm so sorry."

Rhodey, "Yeah, it's okay."

In a monotone voice, Tony said, "Wow, would you look at that. That's something else." As he said, "I don't have any of those floating around." he handed it to Alex and pushed some chips into a pile as he excitedly said, "We're gonna let it ride." He turned to the girl beside him and said, "Give me a hand will ya'. Give me a little something-something." Once she gently blew on them. He turned to Alex and said, "Okay, you too."

But Alex shook his head as he said, "Hm-mm."

Tony said, "Fine, you're un-deserving anyway." He turned to Rhodey and said, "How 'bout you?"

Rhodey said, "I don't blow on a man's dice."

Tony said, "Come on honey-bear." Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

Rhodey repeated, "I don't blow on a man's dice." With that, Rhodey slapped Tony's hand away.

When he did, Tony let go of the dice and said, "There it is! Lieutenant Coronal Rhodes' role! And..." Unfortunately, the role got "Snake eyes." Alex wasn't well versed in gambling, but he knew "Snake eyes" was bad. There was a collective "ooh" that sounded throughout the room that confirmed his suspicion.

Rhodey said, "That's what happens."

Tony said, "Worse things have happened. I think we're going to be fine." He addressed the man working the game and said, "Color me up, William." With that he left, with Alex and Rhodey right behind him. And Alex handed him back the award.

Along the hallway, Rhodey said, "This is where I exit."

Tony said, "Alright."

Rhodey said, "Tomorrow, don't be late."

Tony said, "Yeah, you can count on it."

Rhodey said, "I'm serious." Tony said, "I know, I know." He came across a man dressed as Caesar and said, "Render unto Caesar that which is Caesar's. There ya' go." With that, Tony handed the man the award. Alex wasn't sure if Tony knew it or not, but he misquoted the first half of a bible verse.

The line came from Matthew 22: 21, and Jesus Christ actually said, "…Render therefore unto Caesar the things which are Caesar's; and unto God the things that are God's."

Once outside the casino, a reporter caught up to them and said, "Mr, Stark. Excuse me, Mr. Stark. Christein Everheart, _Vanity Fair_ magazine. Can I ask you a couple of questions?"

A security guard said, "She's cute."

Tony asked, "She's alright?" The guard nodded, Tony turned around, and said, "Hi."

Ms. Everheart said, "Hi."

Tony said, "Yeah."

Ms. Everheart asked, "It's alright?"

Tony said, "It's okay, go."

She took a recorder out of her pocketbook and said, "You've been called, 'The Da Vinci of our time'. What do you say to that?"

Tony said, "Absolutely ridiculous, I don't paint." Alex couldn't help but chuckle.

Ms. Everheart asked, "And what would you say to your other nickname: 'The Merchant of Death'."

Tony said, "That's not bad. Let me guess. Berkeley?"

She said, "Brown, actually."

He said, "Well, Ms. Brown, it's an imperfect world but it's the only one we've got. I guarantee you, the day weapons are no longer needed to keep the peace, I'll start making bricks and beams for baby hospitals."

She asked, "You rehearse that much?"

He said, "Every night in front of the mirror before bed time."

She said, "I can see that."

He said, "I'd like to show you first-hand."

She said, "All I want is a serious answer."

He said, "Okay, here's serious. My old man had a philosophy: peace means having a bigger stick than the other guy."

She said, "That's a great line coming from the guy selling the sticks."

Alex smiled as he thought, "I know, right?"

Tony said, "My father helped defeat the Nazis. He worked on the Manhattan Project. A lot of people, including your professors at Brown, would call that being a hero."

She said, "And a lot of people would also call that war profiteering."

Alex turned his head away slightly as he thought, "Me included."

Tony took off his shades, leaned toward the recorder, and said, "Tell me, do you plan to report on the _millions_ we've saved by advancing medical technology or kept from _starvation_ with our intelli-crops? All those breakthroughs- military funding, honey."

He went back to standing up straight and she said, "Wow. You ever lose an hour of sleep your whole life?"

He said, "I'd be prepared to lose a few with you."

Alex put his hand to his forehead and said, "Good grief." Once at Tony's mansion/beach house in Malibu, California. Ms. Everheart and Tony were fully dressed; well, except for their shoes and socks; and were making out on Tony's bed for about five seconds before they rolled off the bed.

When they landed with a thud, she said, "Ow." and Tony laughed wildly. She woke up the next morning to the sound of Jarvis' voice. Jarvis is Tony's home/work computer mainframe. He's wired into every appliance that Tony owns.

As he said, "Good Morning." and announced the day's weather report, Ms. Everheart discovered that she was in the room alone, upside down on the bed, and naked. Her lower half was already covered with the blanket, so she used the blanket to cover the rest of herself up. She put on a coat and walked around house to look for Tony. She came across what she thought was a thermostat and attempted to adjust it.

When she did, its blue screen turned red, a short alarm went off, and Jarvis said, "You are not authorized to access this area."

She said, "Geez." Just then, Tony's red head assistant walked in wearing a suit and carrying clothes.

She said, "That's Jarvis, he runs the house. These are your clothes; they've been dry cleaned and pressed. And there's a car waiting for you outside that will take you anywhere you would like to go."

As Ms. Everheart walked toward Ms. Potts, she said, "You must be the famous Pepper Potts."

Ms. Potts chuckled slightly at the word, "famous", and said, "Indeed I am."

Ms. Everheart took the clothes and said, "After all these years, Tony still has you picking up the dry-cleaning."

Ms. Pots said, "I do anything and everything that Mr. Stark requires; including, occasionally, taking out the trash. Will that be all?" With that, Ms. Everheart went to the nearest bathroom, changed, and walked out the door.

**End of Chapter 1.**

I realize this beginning set of scenes isn't the one the movie started out with, but I think it works better this way. It doesn't introduce _all_ the characters, but I couldn't think what else to name it. And none of my official work has any naked people in it. (Depending on what you call naked. I _do_ have some female characters wearing tank tops.) But I _do_ have bible verses in my work; nothing too preachy though, although it all comes from the authorized KJV. I know it's not much to go by so far. But please, tell what you think. Comments and reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. And, as per the rules of , I'll take the good and the bad. And if I get even _one_ good review, I'll keep posting chapters. My current hoped-for rate is one chapter every two to three days. Also, I'm starting a "frequently asked questions/and their answers" section on my profile. I'm proud of those who read my work, so unless you ask me not to, I'll add your screen name next to the question. Also, I have a poll on my homepage.


	2. Another Day At The Office

**Author's note: **

Only the original character Alex Doxen is my invention, all other characters are the property of Marvel. This is my first FanFiction, so please bare with me. I'm using this as a type of advertisement for my official work, but since it's still just an adaptation, I don't currently have much room to work my "magic", so to speak. The Iron Warriors Part1 is based on the live action movie IRONMAN. I hope you like it. Also, I've recently modified Chapter 1. So if you've read Chapter 1 prior to 3/29/2011, please reread it. You can add your review of that chapter to your review of this one.

**Chapter 2: Another Day At The Office.**

While Tony listened to something over the radio, he and Alex worked on one of his hot rods. As Tony took its engine apart, Alex used tongs to safely soak them in an acid-based liquid to dissolve any organic matter that may have been on them. But he was careful to wear special gloves so he didn't burn off his own hands in the process. And _his_ computer, or rather robot, R.I.C. was using his scanners to tell Alex when the metal was completely clean.

R.I.C. said, "We're ready for the next piece, boss."

Alex said, "Thanks buddy."

Tony looked up and said, "Give me an 'exploded view'."

Jarvis "exploded" the image on the screen and said, "The compression in cylinder three appears to be low."

Tony said, "Log that." And continued to examine the engine as he took it apart.

When Ms. Potts opened the door, she switched off the music and Alex took off his special headphones; he designed them to muffle "noise".

Ms. Potts was talking on her phone when she said, "Okay, I'll try again right now."

Tony said, "Please don't turn down my music."

Alex asked, "You call that 'music'?" Alex was partial to Country music.

R.I.C. said, "I wouldn't store it."

Ms. Potts said, "I'll keep you posted". When she hung up, she said, "You two are supposed to be halfway around the world right now."

Alex said, "Don't look at me, I'm following him."

Ms. Potts said, "Which is why I'm directing this to him."

Tony said, "How'd she take it?"

Ms. Potts said, "Like a champ."

He said, "Why you trying to hustle me out of here."

She said, "Your flight was scheduled to leave an hour and a half ago."

He said, "That's funny, I thought, that, with it being my plain and all, that it would just wait for me to get there."

She said, "Tony, I need to talk to you about a couple of things before I get you out the door."

As if ignoring her, he said, "I mean, doesn't it kind of defeat the whole purpose of having your own plane if it departs before you arrive."

With that, he turned to face her and she said, "Larry called, he's got another caller for the Jackson Pollock in the wings. Do you want it? Yes or no."

Tony asked, "Is it a good representation of his spring period?"

She said, "Uh, no. The Springs was actually the neighborhood in east Hampton where he lived and worked, not 'Spring' like the season."

Tony asked, "So?"

She said, "I think it's a fair example. Um, I think it's incredibly overpriced. Didn't you even glance at the 'price tag'."

Tony said, "You know what they say, 'If you have to ask, you can't afford it.'"

Alex said, "Or you're budget conscience."

As Tony got up, he said, "I need it. Buy it. Store it."

They followed him as he walked across the room and she said, "Okay. The M.I.T. Commencement Speech-"

He interrupted by saying, "Is in June. Please, don't harangue me about that stuff." He stopped at a desk and said, "That's stuff that's way, way, down-"

Alex said, "Technically, she wasn't. She would have had to have been yelling at you."

She said, "Well, they _are_ haranguing me, so I'm going to say, 'Yes'?"

Tony turned to her and said, "Well, deflect and absorb it."

Alex asked R.I.C., "Ms. Potts is a Stealth-Bomber now?"

R.I.C. said, "Could be Tony's way of calling her a bomb-shell." They both laughed.

As she dug for a file in the stack of papers she had, she said, "I need you to sign this before you get on the plane."

He asked, "What are you trying to get rid of me for, you got plans?"

She said, "As a matter of fact I do."

He said, "I don't like it when you have plans."

She stopped digging, looked up, and said, "I'm allowed to have plans on my birthday."

He asked, "It's your birthday?"

She went back to digging and said, "Yes."

He said, "I knew that. Already?"

She looked up and said, "Yeah, isn't that strange? It's the same day as last year." With that, she pulled out a sheet and handed it to him.

As he took it, he said, "Well, get yourself something nice from me."

She said, "I already did."

He asked, "And?"

She said, "Oh, it was very nice."

He asked, "Yeah?"

She said, "Very tasteful. Thank you Mr. Stark."

He said, "You're welcome Miss. Potts."

Once she handed Tony a cup small enough to fit in a little girl's tea set; Alex said, "Well, not every male here is an airhead." With that, he opened a desk drawer and pulled out a small box. When he handed it to Miss. Potts he said, "Happy Birthday."

As she took it, she said, "Oh." She looked up at Tony and said, "Thank you, Alex." When she opened it she discovered two earrings and a necklace nestled inside it. She looked back to Alex and said, "I certainly hope your girlfriend is treated this well."

Alex chuckled and said, "She will be when I get one."

Tony took a sip to drink what was in the cup, said, "Okay", walked over to the desk, signed the paper, handed it to Ms. Potts, and walked out of the room with Alex right behind him.

The next thing Alex knew, they were crusin' well above the speed limit toward a plane bound for the Bagram Air Base in Afghanistan. Once at the air port; Alex saw Rhodey in full uniform at the top of the staircase leading into the plane. When Tony got out, he addressed the driver of the car that had been close behind him.

He said, "You're good. Oh, I thought I lost ya' back there."

The other man said, "You did, Sir. I had to cut across Mulholland."

Tony said, "Ah, I got you, I got you."

Alex said, "I think my fingerprints are going to be stuck in those arm rests for a week." Tony laughed.

As they approached the plane, Rhodey said, "What's wrong with you?"

Tony asked, "What?"

Rhodey said, "Three hours."

Tony said, "I got caught doing a piece for _vanity fair_."

Rhodey said, "For three hours. For three hours you had me standing here."

When they reached the top of the steps, Tony said, "Waiting on you now." As he entered the plane, he said, "Come on. Let's go. Wheels up, rock and roll!" Rhodey snatched his hat off in frustration and entered as well.

Once they were in the air, Rhodey was reading a newspaper, and Alex was doing his homework while studying a weather map.

Tony asked, "What ya' readin' platypus."

Rhodey flatly said, "Nothin'."

Tony said, "Common sour patch. Don't be mad."

Rhodey said, "I'm not mad, I'm indifferent. Okay?"

Alex looked away from the weather map in the front of the cabin, looked at Rhodey and rolled his eyes. He then turned back to continue studying the map.

Tony said, "I said, I was sorry."

Just then an attendant walked up and said, "Good morning Mr. Stark."

Rhodey said, "You don't need to apologize to me. I'm your man."

Speaking to the attendant, Tony said, "Hi. I told him I was sorry, but he-"

Rhodey said, "I'm just indifferent right now."

The attendant asked, "Hot towel?" Tony took one from the attendant.

Rhodey said, "You don't respect yourself. So I know you don't respect me, or your apprentice."

Tony said, "I respect you."

Rhodey said, "I'm just your babysitter. So, when you need your diaper changed,-" Speaking to the attendant when she gave him a hot towel, "Thank you." Back to Tony, "-let me know and I'll get you a bottle, okay?" That visual made Alex chuckle.

Then Tony asked the attendant, "Hey, heat up a sake will ya'?" Back to Rhodey, "Thanks for reminding me."

Rhodey said, "No I'm not talking-" To the attendant, "We're not drinking. We're working right now."

Tony said, "You can't have sashimi without sake."

Alex said, "Then it's a good thing I don't like raw fish."

Tony said, "Go back to doing your homework!"

Rhodey said, "You are constitutionally incapable of being responsible."

Alex thought, "How's he figure that?"

Tony said, "It would be irresponsible not to drink. I'm just talking about a nightcap."

The attendant asked, "Hot sake?"

Tony said, "Yes, two, please."

But Rhodey said, "No. I'm not drinking. I don't want any." Later, the cabin was basically turned into a party lounge with disco lights and everything. Alex put on his head phones to tune out the party and attempted to finish his homework. He looked at Tony and Rhodey and chuckled.

He thought, "Rhodey didn't want to drink? Look who's holding the bottle." Once they landed, they dismounted the plane and Tony approached a man in uniform.

He said, "General."

They shook hands and the General said, "Welcome, Mr. Stark. We look forward to your weapons presentation."

Tony said, "Thanks." He then greeted another soldier who didn't speak English.

As Rhodey and Alex walked to the testing site, Rhodey asked, "Why do hate designing new weapons so much, anyway?"

Alex said, "It's due to a theory I call 'The StarWars Scenario'. One side builds weapons to best the other side. The other side builds weapons to best them. The chain reaction escalates and before you know it, you've got Lightsabers and DeathStars. Don't get me wrong. I'm all about protection. But designing weapons just to design weapons? Violence only begats (Biblical term that basically means "to bread".) more violence; not piece."

Rodey asked, "So why did you take this job?"

Alex said, "Truth be told, I was getting desperate. And you know what they say, 'Beggars can't be choosers'."

Once at the testing site at the edge of the cliff, Tony addressed the entire Air Force and said, "Is it better to be feared or respected? And I say, Is it too much to ask for both? With that in mind, I humbly present the crown jewel of Stark Industries' Freedom Line. It's the first missile system to incorporate our proprietary repulsar technology. _They_ say the best weapon is one you never have to fire."

Alex thought, "I'm with club _They_."

Tony continued, "I respectfully disagree. I prefer the weapon you only have to fire _once_. That's how dad did it. That's how America does it. And it's worked out pretty well so far."

Alex thought, "President Roosevelt didn't." Tony directed everyone's attention to three identical missiles that were sitting a unique lunching platform that looked something like two miniature high-tension power line towers welded together.

He then continued, "Find an excuse to let one of these off the chain, and I personally guarantee you the bad guys won't even want to come out of their caves." He gave the signal and the machine whirled to life. It was painted in desert camouflage. One of the missiles launched and broke apart in mid flight, unleashing about a hundred hidden explosives that almost vaporized the mountain range behind him.

When the missile broke apart, Alex said, "If you have eye or ear protection, put in on now!"

As the explosives hit, Tony said, "For your consideration, the Jericho." With that, Tony raised his arms as a wave of dirt and dust swept over the area taking a few hats off with it. A while later, Tony activated a cooler that opened to reveal a champagne set. Tony pulled a glass out of it that was filled with amber colored liquid and said, "I'll be throwing one of these in with every purchase of five hundred million or more. To peace."

Alex sniffed the champagne, and said, "Ugh. How can anybody drink that stuff." Then Tony got a call on his vid-phone. It was Tony's bald mentor, Obadiah Stane.

He was lying in bed as he said, "Tony."

Tony said, "Obie, What are you doing up?"

Obadiah said, "I couldn't sleep till I found out how it went. How'd it go?"

Tony said, "It went great. Looks like it's gonna be an early Christmas."

Obadiah said, "Hey! Way to go, my boy! I'll see you tomorrow, yeah?"

Tony asked, "Why aren't you wearing those pajamas I got you?"

Obadiah said, "Good night Tony." Tony hung up and motioned to Alex to get in first. Alex sat down on a crate in the back.

As Tony got in, Rhodey came over and said, "Hey, Tony".

But Tony said, "I'm sorry, this is the 'fun-vee'. The hum-drum-vee is back there."

As the solders cranked up the hummer's engine, Rhodey said, "Nice job".

Tony said, "See you back at base."

**End of Chapter 2**

Hopefully, this has given you a bit more insight into Alex's mind. Though, his thinking will be changed slightly, Tony's will be changed much more, much sooner. Wondering who, or what, R.I.C. is? My Back-story on him is coming next. I know it's not much to go by so far. But please, tell what you think. The basic concept of my style has been revealed, but won't be greatly expanded on till Part 3. Comments and reviews are welcome and greatly appreciated. And, as per the rules of , I'll take the good and the bad. And if I get even _one_ good review, I'll keep posting chapters. My current hoped-for rate is one chapter every two to three days.


	3. Back Story on RIC

**Author's note: **

Only the original characters, Alex Doxen, Alex's mom, and Henry, are my inventions. And R.I.C. is adapted from Saban's PowerRangers S.P.D. All other characters are the property of Marvel. This is my first FanFiction, so please bare with me. I'm using this as a type of advertisement for my official work, but since it's still just an adaptation, I don't currently have much room to work my "magic", so to speak. The Iron Warriors Part 1 is based on the live action movie Iron Man. I hope you like it.

I have modified Chapters 1,2 please reread them if you first read them prior to 3/29/2011. You can add your review of those chapters to this one. If your reading them on/later than that date, disregard this.

**Chapter 3: Back story on R.I.C.**

Before Alex joined Stark Industries, his only friend was Henry, his best friend since second grade. But they lived so far from each other that they hardly ever saw each other outside of school. Alex didn't like being a social outcast, but he disliked the thought of being popular evermore because, at least at his school, "populars" were bullies. So he decided to literally _make_ a friend. He took his Power Rangers S.P.D. Base Megazord toy; a small scale version of the "real" thing; and disassembled it while being careful to note where each piece went. Alex was a genius when it came to small-scale robotics; one of the things that classified him as a nerd; and had cooked up a blueprint that would make it a type of cross between the S.P.D. base and R2-D2. He engineered it with the ability to transform into its three natural modes, and move all its parts under its own strength. Plus, he replaced the plastic wheels and fake plastic tracks with real rubber tracks connected to small high-strength motors capable of holding up to fifty pounds so it could have the ability to travel at high speeds of fifty-fife mph on flat to semi-flat surfaces, as well as carry most small objects. The experiment was going better than expected. That is, until his parents got the month's electric bill.

That's when Alex discovered that his experiment's nighttime charging was sucking up more current than a high school computer lab operating at full strength. (The robot charged it's batteries through his cleverly designed wall-mounted charging unit that connected to the robot in base-mode through the two places on the back of it originally used to unhook it so it could go from Base mode to carrier/cruiser mode.) But Alex quickly found a number of solutions, and he found a way to make three of them work. The first one was: in base-mode, the dog-like head that was designed to split from nose to back support could function as a large solar panel. The second one was: in cruiser-mode, the dog-like head was assisted by the "Photon-beam canons" that could also act as solar panels, enabling the Cruiser to "aim" at a light source by tilting upward and downward. And the third one was cover-all solar panels and a manual-charge option that were both available in all three modes. The cover-all solar panels were transparent solar cells that covered the inside of each plastic red lights and the outside of the blue "window-areas" as well as the ends of the "finger lasers" in Megazord-mode. And the manual-charge option allowed Alex to hand crank the red handles on the toy's "hands". He rigged it to where, by twisting the red pieces, they turned the grey pieces in the opposite direction, and spun between the handles and their black holders, forming a miniature generator. The solar panels charged the batteries better, obviously, but Alex wanted to cover all the bases. He even put a generator design in each wheel of each track; making a total of fifty small generators. The solar panels also gave Alex a reason, outside his dad's constant nagging, to go outside. It also gave Alex a reason to get some exercise. Once the power problem was officially taken care of, with a little excess, Alex continued to work on his robot.

The idea that it looked like a dog sitting and begging in base-mode, gave Alex reason to call its front yellow and white appendages it's front "paws", even though they would never touch the ground the way real paws would. Add to that, the dog-like head and the idea that it looks like a dog in cruiser-mode, gave it an all around dog-appearance. So Alex decided to name it R.I.C. after the SPD robot dog R.I.C. witch stood for Robotic Interactive Canine; although, that robot was designed to transform into a dangerous laser cannon. To make it seem more like R2-D2, Alex rigged R.I.C. to be able to flip up the "badge" on his front piece and extend a USB cable that allowed him to plug into any computer.

One day, when Alex had R.I.C. plugged into his computer to try to get a few upgrades, he logged on to the Stark Industries web site and came across a link that was labeled, "Have a robot you want to have all the latest programming tech on? To register your robot and unlock its full potential, click here." Once he clicked on the link, it sent him to a design page where you could learn to build, adapt, and upgrade any small robot. When he clicked "upgrade", he typed in R.I.C.'s toy serial number, and clicked on the port he was plugged into at the time. Ten seconds later, a printable diagram appeared on screen that showed R.I.C. upgraded in ways Alex hadn't even dreamed about. The programming cost was $15.95, but Alex needed enough hardware first. Luckily, he had a lot of old computer parts hanging around; some literally hanging. After some soldering, melting, molding, and cutting; R.I.C. was ready for the software. Every compartment R.I.C. had was full of circuit boards and wires, and real lights were added to R.I.C.'s dog head's yellow parts, where his "eyes" and "mouth" where; as well as where his eyes and mouth were in his Megazord "head"; allowing him to see and speek in all three modes. Alex also rigged R.I.C.'s dog ears to be able to hear, allowing him to hear in all three modes as well. An add benefit to that was that R.I.C. could hear twice as well in Megazord mode. But to prevent too much power being used and bulb-life being wasted, opening and closing the lid over the Megazord head acted like opening and closing the lid on a music box (turning the power on and off). Motorized fans were added the bottom and back of R.I.C.'s top and lower half where the "vents" were, enabling him to hover a few inches off the ground and slightly steer as he flew forwards or backwards. If he wasn't hovering, steering was much easier with his tracks by moving similar to a tank. The only difference was that R.I.C.'s "Megazord mode" arms were able to bend at the shoulder. And the arms themselves had their own tracks, allowing R.I.C. to have a bit more control while steering. Once the upload was completed, R.I.C. was given personality upgrades, motor control upgrades, even computer linkup upgrades.

From then on, when he came online, his eyes glowed, enabling him to see, and his mouth lit up for every word he said. But it wasn't like a parrot talking, R.I.C. sounded like a real human. For the most part, R.I.C. had been turned into a Canine form of R2-D2 crossed with C-3PO. Although, flying in Megazord mode proved to be a problem. At the point that R.I.C. was completed, Alex wanted to work for Tony Stark. But as he grew older, and stronger in his Christian morals; and learned more and more about what Stark Industries did; he quickly learned to dislike the idea.

But he needed to pay for High school and since his friend left their old school after the last year of middle school, he was desperate for help, so... But shortly after joint the Stark team, he was actually made Tony's apprentice; possibly because he was the youngest member. Tony didn't treat him so well at first; the biggest thing was restricting Alex's free time. Luckily, Ms. Potts agreed to help him with school. She worked with his mom to start him on a home school program; enabling him to do his school work whenever he was at one of Tony's parties. Neither Tony nor Alex wanted him to go, but Tony's dad fixed it to where all apprentices had to go with their masters; be it to work, parties, or R&R.

Fortunately, little by little, Alex was able to upgrade R.I.C. even further by using Tony's discarded tech. He gave R.I.C. highly advanced microchips that thinned down both the "congestion" in R.I.C.'s robot body, and R.I.C.'s weight. Thanks to the new space, Alex was able to give R.I.C. a recording function similar to a video camera. Eventually, Alex was even able to give R.I.C. a tractor-beam that R.I.C. could emit from his "front paws". He also installed virtualization technology that enabled R.I.C. to virtualize anything his hard-drive could hold and de-virtualize it anywhere he wanted. Virtualizing something means to literally turn anything into digital data and store it in a hard-drive or computer memory stick. And to de-virtualize some thing means to transform digital data into solid (or sometimes liquid) matter. (When R.I.C. "welded" the copper wires of Alex's magnet together, what he really did was virtualize the molecules at the tip of the end of the wire and then de-virtualize them to the nearest copper wire coil, soldering the end of the wire to the coil at the molecular level.) R.I.C. modified and used the tractor beam to virtualize things, and modified it back when he wasn't. Unfortunately, vertulization technology was still in the development stages and R.I.C. could only use it on objects as big as a common light bulb. For R.I.C.'s last upgrade, Alex rigged him into the Stark Industries main-frame and connected him to Jarvis who treated him a bit like a pet. The new hookup allowed for R.I.C. to ride on a series of hidden magnet systems dialed specifically to R.I.C.'s operating frequency, allowing him to hover and fly quite easily. Although, for some reason, R.I.C. stills seemed top-heavy in "MegaZord" mode, Alex may never be able to solve that one. Unfortunately, R.I.C. was restricted to Tony's home. As Mr. Paul Harvey used to say on WRNS, "Now you know the rest of the story."

**End of Chapter 3**

The concept of virtualization technology is actually inspired by Cartoon Network's _Code Lyoko_. In the show, one kid uses a supercomputer to virtualize three other kids into the virtual world inside the super computer so they can fight an evil virus and save and de-virtualize a girl whom the virus is holding prisoner; all the while keeping the computer, and virtual world within it, a secret by living their day-to-day lives as ordinary boarding-school kids. Please give me your honest opinions of my work. And as per the rules of , I'll take the good and the bad. And if I get even one good review, I'll keep posting chapters. But please, check out the "Frequently asked questions." section of my profile before you write a review. They're separated by the chapter as not to confuse you. It may answer your questions before you write me, if not, by all means, ask away. My current hoped-for rate is one chapter every two to three days.


End file.
